


Pride and Joy

by xxEmi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chef!Benny, High School Reunion, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Stripper!Dean, benny is ty's son, bobby loves his son, castiel is chucks son, dean is bobbys son, in case that wasn't clear, lawyer!Sam, mentions of stripping, no dean and sam aren't related in this one, pilot!cas, sam is johns son, supportive!bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: It's been thirty years since Chuck Shurley, Ty Lafitte, John Winchester, and Bobby Singer had seen each other. A lot has changed, but now they find they have something new in common. Their pride for their sons.





	Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Largely inspired by a joke my friend told me Enjoy

"Hey!” An alcohol thickened voice called “Is that who I think it is?”

Bobby grimaced before turning around. “John” He said gruffly.

“Bobby Singer” John said, stumbling over and slinging his arm around the other man’s shoulders “How are you man?”

Bobby wrinkled his nose as the putrid scent of alcohol and stale cigarettes invaded his nose. “I’m good John. How about you?”

“Fantastic” John replied, grinning like a loon. He either temporarily forgotten how badly their last meeting ended or he was too intoxicated to care. “Come on, the boys are this way.”

The boys he had been referring to were Ty Lafitte and Chuck Shurley. The four of them had been best pals in high school nearly thirty years ago. 

“Bobby!” Ty drawled, looking pleased. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“It’s good to see you,” Chuck said, grinning.

“Good to see you too.” Bobby said pleasantly. And he meant it. He always got along better with the two of them and the only reason he tolerated John was because of how close he was to them.

“Sit down, have a drink.” John said, slumping into the chair next to Ty.

Bobby took the seat next to Chuck and motioned for the waiter to bring over one of the margaritas. 

“So what have you been up to lately?” Ty asked curiously. “I see the ring on your hand, must be you and Karen finally got together. How’s she doing?”

“She’s been dead for the past twenty years or so” Bobby said flatly. “Breast cancer.” 

The color left the three’s faces and they mumbled out their condolences and apologies which he waved off and changed the subject which the others happily went along with.

They found themselves wasting the next hour with stories of the good old days when they chased skirts and raised hell in their little high school. It was half way through John’s drunken reminiscing of one of their many pranks on the school and its faculty when Bobby’s phone rang. 

“Excuse me” Bobby said, standing up and swaying a little bit. He knew he shouldn’t have had that last margarita. Now he would have to call a cab to get him to his hotel. “I forgot I promised I’d call my son and let him know when I got here. He worries too much.”

“Son?” John slurred as Bobby walked away. “I’ve got a son. Sammy. S’my pride and joy. You know what he did?”

“What?” Ty asked, humoring his friend. 

“He got into one of the best law schools around on a free ride and when he graduated he started his own law firm. He’s so rich, for his best friend’s birthday he’s buying him this old car he’s always wanted.”

“Congratulations!” Chuck said looking pleasantly surprised as he patted John’s back. “My son, Castiel’s doing pretty well himself. He’s a pilot and he’s so good the company he works at offered him a partnership, which he accepted. He now owns a majority of their assets and he’s so well off he went and bought his friend a mansion as a gift.”

Ty let out a low whistle. “Well, my son, Benny isn’t that well off, but he’s holding his own. He has one of the finest Cajun restaurants this side of the states. He earns so much he managed to hire a full time personal chef for his best friend.”

“Let’s make a toast,” Chuck suggested. 

“I second that. Waiter, can we get some champagne.” Ty said, holding out his glass. 

“Did I miss something?” Bobby asked as he walked back over, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

“We’re toasting to our son’s successes.” Ty informed him, handing him a glass. “How’s your son doing? Is he big money?”

Bobby shrugged and accepted the glass. “Dean’s gay and he works at a popular strip club to earn his way.”

Ty choked on his drink. “Don’t you mean he owns it?”

“No” Bobby said with a frown. “He works there. He’s one of the dancers. Very popular from what I hear”

John shook his head. “I feel sorry for you man. I couldn’t bear to have a son like that”

“I happen to be very proud of my son.” Bobby snapped, glaring sharply. “Dean’s my son and I love him. Now I might not exactly like what he’s doing but it makes him happy and as long as he’s happy I’m happy. That’s how it should be”

Ty and Chuck had the decency to look abashed while John just snorted and poured himself another drink.

“Besides,” Bobby said, calming down. “He’s actually doing pretty well. Just this last week and he got this personal chef, a huge mansion, and this old ’67 Impala he’s been drooling over since he was a kid. Birthday gifts from his three boyfriends”


End file.
